


Lionheart

by Arlae_A



Category: Amour Sucré, Corazón de Melón, My Candy Love
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Boys' Love, Domestic Violence, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, High School, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlae_A/pseuds/Arlae_A
Summary: Dos corazones destinados a caminar juntos y luchar contra corriente.El inseguro delegado principal que intenta ser la mejor versión de sí mismo aún bajo la siniestra sombra de su padre, temblando a cada paso que da, creyendo que debe ir por su cuenta.Un cabeza dura al que le gusta parecer un chico malo, que reserva sus buenos sentimientos para mostrarlos sólo a quienes siente cercanos, y está dispuesto a defenderlos de cualquier adversidad.Su amor será el motor que los impulsará a enfrentar sus guerras lado a lado, los sentimientos que tienen el uno por el otro los fortalecerá, y su felicidad será el motivo para superarlo todo."𝑁𝑢𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑟𝑎 𝘩𝑖𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟𝑖𝑎 𝑛𝑜𝑠 𝑢𝑛𝑒, 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑜 𝑒𝑙 𝑏𝑖𝑒𝑛 𝑦 𝑒𝑙 𝑚𝑎𝑙, 𝑡𝑢 𝑚𝑎𝑛𝑜 𝑒𝑛 𝑙𝑎 𝑚𝑖́𝑎 𝑚𝑎𝑟𝑐𝘩𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑜 𝑎𝑙 𝑟𝑖𝑡𝑚𝑜 𝑑𝑒 𝑙𝑎 𝑡𝑜𝑟𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑎".♫ 𝐿𝑖𝑜𝑛𝘩𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑡, 𝐷𝑒𝑚𝑖 𝐿𝑜𝑣𝑎𝑡𝑜.
Relationships: Alexy/Lysander (My Candy Love), Castiel/Nathaniel (My Candy Love)
Kudos: 5





	1. Fingiendo

* * *

_¿Qué es lo que harías? ¿Qué es lo que dirías?_ _  
__¿Cómo se siente fingir que todo está bien?_ _  
_♫ _Pretend It’s Ok, Little Mix._

* * *

Nathaniel estaba tiritando gracias al frío de la madrugada, su piel ya estaba helada mientras terminaba de vendar su espalda. Estaba evitando encontrarse con el reflejo de sus ojos en el espejo.

La noche anterior, cuando su padre llegó a casa, supo que estaba de mal humor al percibir esa mirada de rabia contenida sobre él. Sabía a la perfección lo que significaba. Durante la cena, apenas pudo probar bocado porque no era capaz de sostener la cuchara con su mano temblorosa, en su mente trataba de calmarse, pensaba que podría tener un poco de suerte esa vez, si tan solo su madre y su hermana, Ámber, se quedaban en casa. 

No fue así.

Su padre azotó el cinturón con tal fuerza en su espalda, que en lugar de moretones, dejó heridas abiertas en su piel. Ni siquiera supo la razón de su molestia, ya que solía gritar el motivo del castigo. A veces era por malas situaciones en su trabajo, Nathaniel suponía que descargar sus frustraciones en él le ayudaban a mantener la compostura en su día a día. Aunque muchas de las causas para ser golpeado eran por una u otra cosa que él mismo había hecho, y que a su padre no le gustaba.

«¡Promovieron a ese estúpido en mi lugar!». Esa fue hace un par de meses, su padre había trabajado duro por casi un año para conseguir un ascenso, pero al final se lo dieron al familiar de alguien importante en la empresa.  
 _  
_«¿Acaso eres estúpido? ¡No he criado a un hijo mediocre!». Fue porque el semestre pasado obtuvo un 8 en el segundo parcial de ciencias: su antiguo profesor se jubiló a mitad de curso y la nueva maestra era sumamente estricta, poniéndoles exámenes sorpresa de temas que casi no habían visto.  
 _  
_«¿Estás leyendo novelas ficticias? ¡Te dije que tiraras esos libros a la basura!». Esa vez le propinó unas bofetadas, estuvo a punto de llorar al ver que tiraba los libros que le dio la abuela Catherine.

Así era su padre.  
 _  
_«¡Eres un inútil!».

«¿Crees que eres mejor que yo? ¡Solo eres un chiquillo idiota!».

«¡Estúpido!».

«¡Pedazo de mierda!».

Cada pequeño movimiento que hacía punzaba en su espalda. Nathaniel estaba inhalando y exhalando de forma pausada, pero el recuerdo de esa voz severa resonando en su cabeza no le ayudaba a sentirse más tranquilo.

Era normal en su realidad: que sintiera su corazón a punto de salirse del pecho cuando su padre ponía un pie en la habitación, cómo trataba de ocultar el temblor en su cuerpo cada vez que se sacaba el cinturón, siempre intentando reprimir los bramidos que luchaban por salir ante la furia de cada golpe.

Su madre, Adelaida, estaba al tanto de la situación. 

Nathaniel no olvidaba aquella noche que Ámber se quedó en la casa de su mejor amiga, poco después de que los golpes comenzaron: su padre aprovechó para castigarlo por guardar algo tan femenino como un oso de peluche; un regalo secreto de su abuela que tenía escondido en el armario, y que atesoraba desde los 6 años.

Recordaba que estaba mordiendo los labios para acallar sus lamentos, mientras su padre batía el cinto en su espalda desnuda.

«¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!». Asestó otro golpe, y gritó: «¡No he tenido dos niñas!».

Después lo jaló del cabello hacia atrás, y entre dientes le dijo al oído: «Ya tienes 15 años, Nathaniel, debes empezar a comportarte como un hombrecito». 

En ese momento, Nathaniel se dio cuenta de que la puerta se abrió de forma silenciosa, y vio a una mujer de larga cabellera rubia que lo estaba observando desde el pasillo. Él encontró extraño ese hecho, ya que toda su vida padeció inexistencia para ella, de pequeño incluso llegó a creer que tal vez él era un fantasma habitando en ese hogar. Pero en ese instante casi se sintió aliviado, tuvo la esperanza de que entrara para detener lo que estaba pasando... En su lugar, cerró la puerta otra vez sin decir una palabra, ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos. Nathaniel después reflexionó que su expresión no era sorprendida, eso le hizo pensar que ella lo sabía desde hace tiempo.

Con su hermana era todo lo contrario. Ella vivía en una cómoda y lujosa burbuja: hija de una ex supermodelo, actual coordinadora de pasarela, y un hombre de negocios adinerado, que le cumplían todos sus caprichos. Incluso eran cariñosos con ella y demostraban preocuparse por su bienestar.

Nathaniel nunca comprendió la razón por la que recibían tratos tan diferentes, así era desde que eran pequeños: si ella podía salir afuera a jugar con sus muñecas, él tenía que quedarse dentro leyendo algún libro aburrido de historia; si ella obtenía postre después de la comida, él no. Y así continuaba. Ámber tenía bajas calificaciones, y no recibía ningún tipo de represalia, salía con sus amigas cuando quería y recibía dinero para comprar todo lo que deseaba. En cambio, él debía obtener notas perfectas; lo que siempre cumplía; sumando que también tenía deberes como delegado principal de su instituto. Y después de todo, aún no podía tener alguna clase de premio o reconocimiento.

Eso hizo que no fueran cercanos, y a pesar de ello, Nathaniel no sentía desprecio por su hermana. Envidia quizás, pero no la detestaba. De alguna manera agradecía que ella no supiera lo que pasaba en casa, sabía con certeza que ella amaba a sus padres, y era feliz con la vida despreocupada que llevaba. No quería arrebatarle eso.

Una fastidiosa canción se reprodujo desde su celular sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, era la alarma de las 6 de la mañana. Estuvo dormitando frente al espejo durante la madrugada pero no consiguió llegar a la cama; esta vez sus heridas requirieron más tiempo para ser curadas. Con un cansado suspiro apagó el sonido, pensando en que iba a ser otra jornada pesada.

Ir al instituto era su parte favorita del día: podía concentrar su mente en las clases; leer sus novelas favoritas en los descansos, sin correr el riesgo a que le arrebataran sus libros; y lo mejor de todo, estaba lejos de casa. Pero en ocasiones como esa, estar en la escuela no lo desconectaba de su hogar. Cada movimiento que daba, significaba tratar de lucir como si no tuviera magullada la piel, y sonreía como si se sintiera bien.

Ámber solía llegar antes que él porque su padre la llevaba en el auto. Él acostumbraba a irse andando, o en ocasiones como esa que estaba tan cansado, esperaba el bus que pasaba a cuatro calles de casa. 

Por lo regular, estar en la escuela le daba cierta comodidad porque nadie le prestaba atención, y él podía estar el tiempo que quisiera en la sala de delegados sin ser molestado. Sin embargo, llevaba días en los que se sentía mal al observar a su alrededor, y ver que todos tenían un grupo de amigos con quien pasar el rato. Eso lo hacía percatarse de lo solitario que era.

Caminando por el patio vio algunas caras conocidas: su hermana estaba con sus amigas, Li, quien estaba mirándose en un pequeño espejo para ponerse labial, y Charlotte, ella estaba secreteando con Ámber mientras se reían. En otro extremo del patio estaban Rosalya y Castiel, parecían discutir sobre algo, mientras que Lysandro escribía en una libreta ajeno a todo lo demás.

Nathaniel se detuvo un momento para observar a su antiguo amigo. Era más alto, la semana pasada que tuvo a Castiel de frente, se dio cuenta de que ya lo había rebasado por un par de centímetros. También había dejado crecer su cabellera negra por encima de los hombros, destacando su estilo rockero, incluso con el uniforme escolar puesto.

«Se ve incluso más atractivo con ese corte». Nathaniel sintió un leve sonrojo ante su pensamiento.

Castiel soltó una estruendosa risa al mismo tiempo que Rosalya daba un pisotón en el suelo. Verlo tan animado le hizo sonreír. Le gustaba ver que estaba siguiendo adelante, después de que él mismo decidió alejarse sin darle ninguna explicación. Aunque otra parte de él se lamentaba, conocía muy bien a Castiel: sabía que si se sentía herido, no volvería a hablarle, ni mucho menos a dirigirle esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

Nathaniel quería creer que era para mejor, prefería no involucrarlo más en su vida.

Siguió andando hasta los casilleros para dejar su mochila, no quería cargar mucho ese día, se estaba esforzando demasiado para no reflejar lo dolorido que se sentía con cada paso que daba.

—Hola, Nath. —Escuchó la voz de alguien detrás de él.

Volteó para encontrarse con una chica de cabello castaño largo, la delegada de su clase, ella le estaba sonriendo, y mirándolo con sus animados ojos azules; llevaba un par de libros entre sus brazos. Él se forzó a esbozar una sonrisa.

—Hola, Melody.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿y tú? —respondió él mientras cerraba su casillero.

—Genial, ¡estoy emocionada por la clase de matemáticas de hoy! —exclamó cuando empezaron a caminar juntos.

Ella era la única compañera con la que cruzaba más de dos palabras, la dinámica entre ellos era simple: él oía lo que estuviera diciendo, y cuando ella preguntaba algo, le daba respuestas cortas. No importaba tanto, sus conversaciones eran sobre deberes académicos, y sus labores como delegados.

Nathaniel no estaba seguro de si Melody era su amiga. A veces creía que sí, pero también sentía que intentaba acercarse a él en un contexto diferente a la amistad. Ella misma le confesó sus sentimientos a principios de ese año escolar, él trató de rechazarla de la manera más amable posible, dejando en claro que no estaba interesado en salir con nadie.

O en salir con chicas, pero estaba claro que no le iba a decir eso.

Esa actitud de su parte lo confundía, le hacía pensar que Melody solo trataba de enamorarlo, mas no estaba seguro. Había ocasiones en las que quería pedirle que dejara de intentarlo, ¿pero y si de verdad solo estaba siendo su amiga?

Cuando llegaron al aula, las amigas de Melody ya estaban ahí, Iris en la primera mesa de la fila uno, sentada de lado para conversar con Kim y Violeta quienes estaban detrás de ella. Melody las saludó pero se sentó con Nathaniel en la otra fila, como de costumbre.

Después llegaron Ámber, Li y Charlotte riendo a carcajadas con la pequeña Karla caminando tras ellas, y las chicas ocuparon sus lugares en las dos últimas mesas de la fila uno. En seguida, Rosalya apareció agitando su largo cabello plateado para llegar a su lugar, el penúltimo de la fila dos, que no compartía con nadie.

Melody estaba hablando sobre lo mucho que le costó hacer la tarea, pero Nathaniel estaba oyendo todo el ruido a su alrededor como un barullo ahogado... De repente estaba perdido en un par de ojos grises que estaban mirándolo justo a él. Caminando detrás de Lysandro, estaba Castiel, quien cambió su cara de pocos amigos al ver al chico rubio sentado en la primera mesa. Nathaniel notó que hizo un gesto, un atisbo de sonrisa, pero no supo si fue así porque se apresuró a voltear la cara.

Volvió su atención a la chica a su lado, esperando llegar a enterarse de lo que se había perdido, no obstante, seguía sintiéndose distraído. Sus compañeras hablaban muy fuerte, pero no comprendía mucho porque todas las voces sonaban a la vez. Sus rostros estaban tan alegres, que hacían contraste a cómo se sentía por dentro. No pudo evitar preguntarse si no era todo fachada, si tal vez ellas eran como él, que solo fingía una sonrisa para que el resto no notara lo horrible que se sentía.

Nathaniel sabía que ese iba a ser uno de esos tediosos y extraños días, en el que solo quería que la jornada terminara para volver a casa, y dormir un poco.


	2. Recordando

* * *

_Me recuerdas a un tiempo en que_ _  
_ _las cosas no eran tan complicadas._ _  
_ ♫ _Breathin, Ariana Grande._

* * *

Por fin era hora del descanso, Nathaniel estaba pensando en sacrificar el tiempo de comida para poder dormir un poco, no haber pegado el ojo durante toda la noche le estaba pasando factura ahora, y no podía concentrarse en nada. Así que en cuanto sonó la campana, se dirigió a la sala de delegados, seguro de que Melody estaría con sus amigas.

Se sentó cerca de la mesa, programó una alarma para que sonara 5 minutos antes de que acabara el receso, y usó su suéter como almohada. No era muy cómodo, y era probable que después le doliera más la espalda, pero estaba tan cansado que no le importó en ese momento. Por fin podría tener unos minutos de sueño...

Nathaniel estaba solo en casa. Su familia había ido a la fiesta de cumpleaños número 11 de Li, la mejor amiga de Ámber, y su padre no quiso llevarlo, dijo que no tenía nada qué hacer en una fiesta de niñas. De todos modos no le importaba, ni siquiera conocía a las amigas de su hermana, y estaba seguro de que sus padres no le dejarían levantarse de la mesa, ni comer algo de pastel.

En realidad estaba feliz, sin nadie vigilándolo podría salir para ver a Castiel, su único amigo. Ambos tenían 8 años cuando se conocieron en un parque: ese día, la familia de Nathaniel asistió a la reunión de la hermana mayor de Adelaida, la tía Margaret, y a ella le encantaba hacer reuniones en el exterior. Nathaniel se escapó por un rato fuera de la vista de sus padres, fue así como un pequeño niño de cabello negro se acercó para hablarle.

Nathaniel esperó veinte minutos después de que sus padres partieran de casa, él aún no tenía llaves, y de todas formas, era una tontería arriesgarse a ser atrapado entrando o saliendo por la puerta principal. Su portal a la libertad era la ventana de su habitación. Fuera de ésta, había un gran árbol frondoso de ramas gruesas que amaba con todo su corazón. No solo era hermoso, era lo que le ayudaba a salir de su frustrante hogar cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Tardó alrededor de cuarenta minutos en llegar a la casa de Castiel, no estaban cerca del otro, por lo que siempre tomaba su tiempo para volver sin que su familia se enterara de que había estado fuera.

La madre de Castiel, Valerie, una hermosa mujer alta de largo cabello oscuro y ojos cafés rojizos, lo recibió en la entrada con una gran sonrisa. Si había algo de lo que sentía celos de su amigo, eran sus padres. En innumerables ocasiones Nathaniel presenció el cariño que se tenían, era evidente que ellos amaban a su hijo y cuidaban muy bien de él. A esa edad, él creía que era porque su amigo no tenía ningún hermano.

—Nathaniel, dulzura, ¡qué gusto verte! —exclamó Valerie antes de apretarlo en un empalagoso abrazo—. ¿Has venido tú solo hasta aquí? —preguntó con cierta preocupación. 

A Valerie no le gustaba que anduviera solo en la calle, ya se había ofrecido antes a pasar por él a su casa, pero Nathaniel quería evitar encuentros desagradables entre ella y su padre. Ellos no se llevaban bien: tuvieron algunas discusiones después de que Francis insultara a Castiel, lo que provocó que Valerie le dijera un par de cosas que a él no le gustó escuchar. Su padre fue muy claro al prohibirle volver a juntarse con Castiel: «No quiero que te encuentres con ese maleducado de nuevo, si me desobedeces, sabrás de lo que soy capaz». De manera que no sabía que continuaban siendo amigos.

—No te preocupes, Valerie, ¡sé cuidarme solo! —aseguró el pequeño Nathaniel poniendo las manos en sus caderas e inflando el pecho. Valerie soltó una risita—. ¿Está Castiel aquí? —Ella asintió.

—En su guarida secreta —respondió en un susurro divertido. Nathaniel no pudo evitar reír.

Así le llamaba Castiel a su casita de madera en mitad del jardín cuando tenía como 6 años. Según cuenta Jean, el padre de su amigo, él le propuso construir una casa del árbol, pero Castiel le tenía miedo a las alturas y no se atrevió a trepar. Ahora él detestaba que le dijeran guarida secreta, decía que eran tonterías de niños, lo que animaba a Valerie a molestar a su hijo de forma juguetona.

Él se dirigió hacia el patio, al llegar vio a su amigo afuera de la casita, estaba jugando con su nuevo cachorro, Demonio. Trató de convencerlo de que le pusiera un mejor nombre, pero Castiel insistió en que le daría mejor reputación a su mascota entre los demás perros, y que cuando creciera, espantaría a todo el mundo y los defendería a ambos de los gatos salvajes.

—¡Castiel! —llamó emocionado mientras corría hacia su amigo. Castiel levantó la cabeza y lo miró con una enorme sonrisa.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar junto a él, Nathaniel chocó con un muro invisible que lo hizo caer de sentón. Castiel, quien aún lo miraba, se echó a reír con una voz que no se asemejaba a la suya. El cuerpo de Nathaniel tembló en un escalofrío ante el sonido de las carcajadas del niño, iban subiendo a un volumen cada vez más alto, pero distorsionándose al punto de que no parecía humano. Las risas macabras comenzaron a ahogarse, al mismo tiempo que la pared que lo detuvo antes, empezó a materializarse pintando de negro todo a su alrededor, hasta que se quedó completamente solo. El único sonido que podía escuchar era su corazón palpitando con fuerza contra su pecho.

De repente, unos pasos hicieron eco detrás de él… _Tap… Tap… Tap…_ Nathaniel apretó los ojos, sintiendo su respiración fallar… _Tap… Tap… Tap…_ Se abrazó a sus piernas, meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás, intentando recuperar el aliento… _Tap. Tap. Tap._

«Déjame en paz… Vete». Pensó al oír cada pisada más cerca de él.

_Tap, tap, tap._

«No me lastimes».

Su corazón latía desenfrenado pero le daba la sensación de que se detendría en cualquier momento.

_Tap, tap… Tap._

Un par de manos se colocaron en sus hombros para darle un fuerte apretón, haciendo que dejara de balancearse. Una exhalación en su oído provocó un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo. Nathaniel mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, aterrado de encontrarse con esa persona.

—Eres tan insignificante —dijo una áspera voz que conocía a la perfección. 

Esas manos toscas rodearon su cuello, posicionándose con lentitud sin hacer ningún tipo de presión. Eso fue suficiente para que Nathaniel por fin abriera los ojos. Frente a él, pudo observar en ese muro sombrío su reflejo: estaba sentado en medio de la nada. Solo . Aun cuando podía sentir la presencia de esa persona, y ese tacto en su garganta.

—Tal vez un día de estos por fin acabe contigo.

Las manos apretaron su cuello, cortándole la respiración.

Nathaniel despertó de un salto, lo que provocó que resbalara de la silla, su respiración estaba entrecortada, y miró a su alrededor en un sentido de alerta. Cuando entendió que seguía en la sala de delegados, logró tranquilizarse. Se levantó con cuidado, quejándose porque el anterior movimiento le había lastimado la espalda. De nuevo en su asiento, miró su celular y desactivó la alarma; faltaban un par de minutos para que sonara.

Cruzó los brazos en la mesa para recargar su rostro sobre ellos, y soltó un profundo suspiro. Su extraño sueño no fue más que una representación de lo que ocurrió aquella vez, cuando su padre descubrió que Nathaniel se escapaba de casa cuando ellos no estaban.

Fue el año pasado: él estaba volviendo a casa a tiempo como de costumbre, pero no contó con que sus padres regresarían antes porque Ámber se había enfermado del estómago, y su padre lo atrapó _in fraganti_ cuando estaba entrando por la ventana. 

Nathaniel ya le tenía miedo desde que era un niño. Siempre estaba castigándolo: le gritaba por cualquier minúsculo error cometido, lo dejaba sin cenar en su habitación por haber escondido las muñecas de su hermana, le daba un manotazo por si se le ocurría agarrar una galleta, o una nalgada por si levantaba la voz. 

Pero esa fue la primera vez que experimentó pánico al tener sobre él esa mirada, esos enfurecidos ojos negros que lo quemaban con odio.

Fue el día que los cardenales comenzaron a marcar su piel.

Y su portal a la libertad fue cortado.

Después de eso no pudo continuar yendo a casa de Castiel, y le pidió que nunca fuera a la suya. Ni siquiera podían mostrar su amistad en el instituto, puede que no fuera gran cosa para los demás, a ellos no les importaría que fueran amigos porque eran compañeros de clase. Pero su hermana lo sabría, Nathaniel no podía arriesgarse a que su padre se enterara, no quería imaginar lo que le haría si supiera que había desobedecido cuando le ordenó que se alejara de Castiel.

Realmente extrañaba estar con él.

Antes de que ocurriera todo eso, Castiel era la mejor parte de su vida. La situación en casa no era tan aterradora... Recordaba que siempre estaba esperando una señal de cariño de parte de sus padres, algo parecido al buen trato que le daban a su hermana, hasta que poco a poco se fue resignando a que eso no pasaría. Su amigo era quien le daba un poco de color a sus días. Nathaniel sonrió ante esa verdad. Castiel era todo lo contrario a él y eso era lo que más le gustaba. De niño era el tipo de persona que podía hablar con cualquiera de forma natural, sin ningún atisbo de timidez. Amaba pasar las tardes en su casa, jugando en la casita del jardín, o peleando por el control remoto para escoger cuál programa ver. Le encantaba cuando ponía música en el estéreo a todo volumen y lo hacía bailar con él. O cuando salían junto a los padres de Castiel al parque a pasear a Demonio.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no lo hubieran atrapado.

«Es igual, de cualquier manera iba a terminar distanciándome». Pensó mientras resoplaba.

Nathaniel se dio cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía por Castiel cuando tenía 14 años: si encontraba algún momento para verlo, si se lo topaba en el instituto, no podía ignorar cómo se disparaban los latidos de su corazón. Cuando lo abrazaba de lado para acercarlo a él, detestaba que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas.

Le aterraba que lo descubriera.

El sonido de la campana le indicó que era hora de volver a clases. Nathaniel suspiró, dándose cuenta de que no había sido una gran idea dormir ahí, se sentía más cansado con todos esos recuerdos, y su espalda no dejaba de doler. Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera iba a poder descansar de manera apropiada en su cama, no con esas heridas punzando en su piel.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Al llegar a casa, Nathaniel vio un montón de maletas en la sala, Ámber estaba a medio sentar en el reposabrazos del sofá mirando su celular con apariencia aburrida. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle por qué estaba ese equipaje ahí, justo cuando aparecieron sus padres bajando por las escaleras; lucían tan elegantes como siempre; y casi al mismo tiempo sonó el timbre de la casa.

—Ya nos vamos, Ámber —anunció su madre, pero se quedó callada cuando se percató de la presencia de su hijo.

—Nathaniel —habló su padre, el muchacho sintió su cuerpo tensarse al escuchar su nombre—, tu madre y yo saldremos de viaje durante una semana por nuestros trabajos, Ámber está a cargo.

Él asintió en respuesta, no podía protestar que le parecía ridículo que a su hermana le delegaran tal responsabilidad. Nathaniel sabía que su padre no confiaría su dinero en Agnes, la mujer que aseaba su casa y preparaba la comida, pero estaba seguro de que Ámber se lo gastaría todo en ropa.

Su padre le abrió la puerta al conductor privado, ellos tenían contratado a un chófer para Adelaida, ya que ella no manejaba, mientras que Francis conducía su propio auto. El cochero empezó a llevar las maletas al vehículo.

—¡Aún no entiendo porqué no puedo ir con ustedes! —protestó Ámber dando un pisotón en el suelo.

—Ámber, ya te dije que es trabajo y no puedes faltar a clases —respondió su madre sonando fría, una voz que poco usaba para dirigirse a su hija.

—¡Pero será la semana de modelaje más importante en París! —replicó ella—. Mamá, sería una gran oportunidad para mí aprender de los profesionales, ¿verdad, papi? Di que sí puedo ir con ustedes.

Estaba usando su voz de niña consentida, casi siempre le funcionaba, pero esta vez no. Su padre puso lo más cercano que Nathaniel conocía a una sonrisa, no estaba acostumbrado a verlo hacer ese tipo de gestos.

—Cariño, si tu madre dice que no puede llevarte, no puede llevarte. Además, no debes descuidar más tus estudios.

Ámber no reclamó más y suspiró rendida. Su padre le dio un beso en la frente, y luego su madre se acercó para darle un abrazo.

—No es el desfile _más_ importante —dijo ahora con más calidez para sonar reconfortante—. Lo siento, querida, ya habrá otros eventos a los que podré llevarte.

—Eso espero, mamá. —Ámber sonrió emocionada y volvió a abrazar a su madre.

—Ya he guardado todas las maletas, Sr. Alexandre —dijo el conductor apareciendo de nuevo en la puerta. 

Francis asintió, y el hombre dio media vuelta para dirigirse al auto. Adelaida miró de forma fugaz a su hijo, parecía dudar si despedirse o no. 

—Que tengan buen viaje. —Nathaniel se atrevió a decir, quiso sonar amable pero su voz salió más débil de lo que esperaba.

Su madre salió por la puerta sin responder. Estaba esperando ver a su padre ir tras ella, pero en su lugar se dirigió a él, y le dio un extraño y tenso abrazo.

—Si haces alguna estupidez, me enteraré —susurró en su oído con severidad.

Esa advertencia le hizo temblar las piernas, y se dejó caer en el sillón tras el portazo que indicaba la partida de sus padres. No tenía idea de cómo podría saber si hacía algo que no tenía permitido, pero estaba tan aterrado que no se veía animado a intentar algo.

Su hermana lo observó confundida.

—¿Estás bien? Te ves horrible.

Nathaniel la miró preguntándose si se estaba preocupando por él, después pensó que tal vez solo era que de verdad se veía terrible; no había dormido mucho ni comido durante todo el día.

—Sí, es... no he comido, es todo. —Ámber frunció el ceño.

—¿Y eso por...? —Se acercó a él y le tomó de la mano para levantarlo del sillón–. Eres tan empollón que ni siquiera has comido, qué tonto eres.

Lo estaba dirigiendo a la cocina. Nathaniel no entendía, su hermana parecía estar burlándose de él pero a la vez parecía preocupada. Al llegar a la cocina lo miró por unos segundos, estaba meditando qué hacer. 

—Sí. —Ella chasqueó la lengua—. Definitivamente nunca te habías visto peor.

—Ámber, no tienes que decirme lo que-

—Toma —interrumpió ofreciéndole un sobre.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a la vez que lo agarraba.

—El dinero que papá nos dejó para la semana, será mejor que lo tengas tú, o lo usaré para comprar esos lindos zapatos que vi el sábado en el centro comercial.

Él se quedó en silencio, no estaba seguro de qué decir. Ellos no se odiaban, pero le parecía extraño que le estuviera cediendo el poder de alguna forma. Si su padre se enterara...

—Ámber, no puedo. —Se apresuró a devolverle el sobre—. Papá te lo dejó a ti, es mejor que tú lo tengas.

—No. —Ella caminó para salir de la cocina—. Ya lo decidí, eres mejor manejando el dinero que yo y eso... No te preocupes, papá no sabrá que tú tenías el sobre. —Nathaniel suspiró esperando que tuviera razón—. Y Nath... —Él volteó para ver a su hermana, quien esbozó una media sonrisa—. Come algo.

Después de eso se fue, y escuchó pasos en las escaleras. Esa situación le resultó muy poco común, pero le agradó tener una conversación normal con su hermana. 

Además, sus padres no estarían durante una semana. Puede que no fuera mucho, pero sintió cierto alivio al saber que no tendría que ver a su padre durante algunos días.


	3. Imaginando

* * *

_Últimamente he estado pensando_ _  
_ _que quiero que seas más feliz._ _  
_ ♫ _Happier, Marshmello ft. Bastille._

* * *

En el primer día sin sus padres en casa, Nathaniel estaba tratando de convencerse de que debía comportarse como si su padre estuviera ahí, pero el deseo de aprovechar un momento de libertad lo estaba tentando.

Nathaniel sonrió pensando en las posibilidades. 

A él le encantaban los gatos, siempre quiso tener uno de mascota pero su madre era alérgica, por lo que el pequeño parque cerca del centro de la ciudad se convirtió en uno de sus lugares favoritos: Castiel y él lo descubrieron algunos años atrás, había tantos adorables gatos callejeros que esperaban ser alimentados, recordaba que su amigo no quiso acercarse a ninguno porque creyó que lo atacarían. Tenía mucho tiempo sin ir, tal vez podría pasar después de clases.

Quizás podría ir al centro comercial de su zona: era un establecimiento enorme de cuatro pisos abarrotados de tiendas de ropa, restaurantes y sitios recreativos. Nathaniel hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que de nada le serviría tener tantos lugares que mirar si iba él solo, sería aburrido.

O podría ir al cinema. Disfrutaba mucho ver películas en la gran pantalla, aunque solo había pisado el lugar un par de veces en su vida. Cuando tenían nueve años, la abuela Catherine llevó a los mellizos a ver _La Familia del Futuro;_ él todavía recordaba cuánto lloró con dicha cinta, y aún cuando ya tenía una familia, pudo identificarse con Lewis en varios aspectos. La otra ocasión fue con Castiel tres años atrás, su amigo quería ver _Los Muppets_ pero él lo arrastró a ver _Medianoche en París_ ; en un principio, Castiel estaba tan reacio a siquiera ponerle atención, pero quedó tan enganchado como Nathaniel. 

Tal vez si Castiel y él aún fueran amigos podrían hacer todas esas cosas juntos... Nathaniel volvió a sonreír al fantasear cómo sería.

Estaba seguro de que Castiel odiaría ir a visitar a los gatos, los detestaba porque creía que eran criaturas malignas y presuntuosas, pero lo acompañaría de todas formas porque sabía que él los amaba. 

Si fueran al centro comercial irían primero a la tienda de música, Castiel coleccionaba discos de vinilo de sus bandas de rock favoritas, y después visitarían la librería para que Nathaniel comprara todos los libros de romance policíaco que le llamaran la atención. 

Después desperdiciarían su dinero en los para nada convenientes combos de palomitas, refresco y dulces, y verían la película de terror que estuviera en cartelera. Nathaniel sintió un rubor en sus mejillas al imaginar que terminaría aferrándose al brazo de Castiel al asustarse.

—¡Naaaaaaaath! —El alarido de su hermana desde la planta baja lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. ¡Se hace tarde!

El conductor de su madre estaba de vacaciones esa semana, y Nathaniel se había olvidado que acompañaría a su hermana hasta la casa de Li para quedarse el fin de semana; a ellas les encantaba hacer pijamadas. La razón era que Ámber no estaba acostumbrada a salir sola, le daba miedo caminar por la calle sin compañía.

—¡Voy, Ámber! —respondió mientras se ponía su suéter de rombos azul y beige favorito; el día estaba bastante ventoso.

—En serio, Nath, ¿qué tanto haces? 

Al bajar las escaleras, la vio de brazos cruzados y recargada en la puerta principal.

«Pensando en lo genial que podría ser mi vida sin aún hablara con Castiel... Lo extraño demasiado».

—Eeh... ¿tarea? —Ella rodó los ojos.

—Por si aún no te has enterado, mamá y papá no están aquí. 

Levantó la maleta que tenía a sus pies para dársela a su hermano, y la cargara por ella.

—¿Y...?

—¿Y? —repitió ella con obviedad. Salieron de casa, y Nathaniel cerró la puerta con llave tras él—. Date un respiro, en serio, estás todo el tiempo en tu habitación y lo único que haces es tarea. Qué aburrido.

Nathaniel sospechaba que su padre sabría si había desobedecido o no preguntándole a Ámber, pero si su hermana lo estaba alentando a que saliera, tal vez eso quería decir que no lo echaría de cabeza, en caso de que él decidiera desprenderse de su rutina.

Ella lo miró arqueando una ceja y él imitó su gesto. Ámber soltó una risita.

—¿No tienes argumentos contra «eres un aburrido»?

—Nop, soy aburrido.

—¡Porque te empeñas en serlo! —exclamó divertida—. Estoy segura de que si te despegaras un rato de tus libros, tendrías por lo menos un amigo... o incluso una novia —dijo lo último con una sonrisa pícara. Nathaniel dejó escapar una risita burlona.

—Ya.

—¿Tan imposible te parece eso?

No quería decirle que sí, él estaba seguro de que jamás saldría con una chica. De suerte le gustaría salir con un chico, pero eso también lo veía complicado en tantas formas diferentes.

No estaba seguro de qué responder, así que solo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Sabes? Podrías sentarte conmigo a la hora del descanso, así tendrías más oportunidad de conocer a más personas. —Él juntó los labios en un intento por formar una sonrisa, y negó levemente con la cabeza—. ¿Qué? —preguntó ella sin estar segura de cómo interpretar su gesto.

—Solo me parece curioso.

—¿El qué?

—Que parezca que mi vida te importe tanto.

La repentina frase impactó a ambos. Ámber paró de golpe poniendo una expresión que él jamás había visto en ella, no estaba seguro de si estaba molesta o herida... pero podía ver que estaba confundida. Nathaniel, por su parte, se sorprendió ante la frialdad de sus palabras. Se detuvo unos pasos después, y aún mirándola, se dio cuenta de que aunque no reflexionó lo dicho, era una verdad.

Ya tenía asumido que toda su familia, incluida Ámber, se preocupaban poco o nada por él.

—¿Por qué crees que no me importas?

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos por un momento, ella parecía tener mucho qué decir pero lo estaba conteniendo, y esperó a que él hablara. 

«Disculpa, parece que he malinterpretado todas las veces que he sido ignorado, cada vez que tú podías hacer algo que yo no… Y perdóname por pensar mal, porque tú no has hecho más que sonreír por cada cosa que has recibido, y no te has molestado en compartirlo».

Nathaniel sintió su garganta quemar ante el deseo de soltar en voz alta las emociones que tenía guardadas. Gran parte de su vida deseó ser como ella, quería lo que tenía y de lo que gozaba, a pesar de ello, siempre tuvo presente que no era culpa de Ámber. Y aún así no se había percatado de que sí la resentía, aunque fuera un poco.

No se atrevió a hablar.

—Nathaniel —pronunció su nombre en medio de un angustioso suspiro—. Eres mi hermano, por supuesto que me importas.

La forma en que expresó aquella confesión, le hizo pensar que estaba siendo honesta, incluso parecía apenada por algo. Él agachó la mirada pensando que no estaba tan seguro de si eso era verdad, llevaban los mismos años viviendo bajo el mismo techo, y jamás vio una señal que le dijera que ella lo quería.

Ámber soltó un hondo suspiro ante su silencio, negó con la cabeza y continuó caminando. Nathaniel sintió que tal vez ese era un buen momento para hablar de lo que pensaba sobre su relación, así podría tener una respuesta de su parte. Unos segundos después la siguió.

—Es que... —dijo aún tras ella, pensando esta vez sus siguientes palabras—. No somos cercanos, desde niños hemos vivido nuestras vidas aparte. —Ella cruzó los brazos, y cuando la alcanzó, Ámber mantuvo los ojos al frente—. Incluso si crecimos en la misma casa... la mayor parte del tiempo estaba solo, y tú con nuestros padres o tus amigas.

Nathaniel sintió un vuelco en el estómago al revelar eso, y esperó por su reacción, no obstante, anduvieron en silencio por un rato. Estaba muy incómodo, no tenía idea de lo que ella estaba pensando, y con cada paso que daban, estaba deseando no haber dicho una palabra. 

—Lo siento —dijeron casi al mismo tiempo.

Ámber lo dijo con voz firme mientras que él casi habló en un susurro. La pequeña coincidencia les hizo sonreír.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? —preguntó Ámber.

No estaba seguro. Tal vez porque había pensado algo de ella que no era verdad, aunque era cierto que no tenía indicios para creer lo contrario. O quizás fue solo lo primero que se le ocurrió decir para romper el silencio.

—Por pensar que eres demasiado egocéntrica como para que te importe tu hermano —se arriesgó a decir en tono amistoso.

Nathaniel no acostumbraba a decir bromas muy seguido, esperaba que su comentario no hubiera empeorado la situación.

—Debes practicar más tus burlas, pero no está mal, la verdad es que me han dicho peores cosas que me importan menos —respondió divertida. Se quedó en silencio por un instante, y luego suspiró—. A decir verdad, no estás tan equivocado —admitió apenada—. Quiero decir, no me preocupé por ti durante muchos años.

Nathaniel lo sabía, era evidente para él lo poco trascendental que era para su familia. Aún así, trató de no reflejar que ese comentario le dolió más de lo que creyó que lo haría. Ámber desvió la mirada.

—Mira, cuando éramos pequeños yo en serio quería jugar contigo, quería compartir mi postre, quería ser tu hermana. Papá siempre me decía que preferías estar solo, que después recibirías tu pedazo de pastel, y sin darme cuenta... poco a poco dejé de intentarlo.   
»Hasta hace algunos días, he notado que te ves tan solitario, y le das por su lado a la única chica que te habla... aunque no te culpo, se ve que es tremendamente remilgada.

Ella se rio de su pequeño chiste y después no dijo más. 

La inesperada revelación de su hermana lo dejó atónito, nunca esperó escuchar palabras así de su parte. Y al reflexionar lo que acababa de escuchar, se percató de algo importante: todos esos años pudo haber tenido una buena relación con ella, pudieron ser hermanos. Fue su padre quien se empeñó en separarlos, cuando ni siquiera tenían la razón suficiente para darse cuenta. No estaba ni un poco sorprendido.

—¿Nath? ¿No vas a decir algo? —Ya faltaban un par de manzanas para llegar a casa de Li. 

Después de una charla así con su hermana, Nathaniel se sentía como si estuviera abriéndose paso en un camino borrado por niebla espesa.

—Gracias por decirme esto.

—Tal vez no es tarde para que comencemos a ser hermanos —propuso enganchando su brazo con el suyo—. Confidentes —susurró, y le dio una mirada que implicaba complicidad. Nathaniel apenas curvó un poco los labios para formar una sonrisa.

—Tal vez.

Pero no estaba seguro de que en ese punto pudiera confiarle todo a Ámber, si lo hacía, sabía que destruiría su realidad. Ni por asomo debía decir una palabra de lo pensaba en verdad o cómo se sentía; eso revelaría lo que su padre, al que ella tanto quería, le había estado haciendo desde casi un año atrás. 

Tal vez Ámber no comprendería que su casa era el lugar que más le aterraba en el mundo.


	4. Decidiendo

* * *

_Soy consciente de que no estás lejos,_ _  
_ _pero todavía no soporto toda esta distancia._ _  
_ ♫ _My Everything, Ariana Grande._

* * *

Nathaniel pasó la tarde acostado boca abajo en la cama, la sugerencia de Ámber sobre darse un respiro estaban rondando por su mente, haciendo que debatiera consigo mismo si valía la pena arriesgarse por un poco de diversión.

Melody le mencionó el día anterior que Kim haría una fiesta esa noche, él entendió su sutil invitación pero prefirió aparentar no darse cuenta. También le dijo que estarían todos sus compañeros y los alumnos del grupo B, a excepción de Ámber y sus amigas. Eso quería decir que Castiel estaría en la fiesta. Su corazón saltó al imaginar que podría verlo ese día, si tan solo se atreviera a hacerlo… ¿Pero una fiesta? Su espalda aún no sanaba por completo, no estaba seguro de que pudiera disfrutar del momento, las punzadas en su piel serían el recordatorio de que no debía estar ahí.

Cuidando de no ejercer un movimiento brusco para no lastimarse, dio vuelta en la cama quedando de costado hacia la ventana, la comisura derecha de su labio se levantó al observar las nubes pintadas de rosas y naranjas sobre el cielo azul. Antes no era así. Las vistas eran obstruidas por las hojas verdes y las ramas de aquel árbol que ahora estaba ausente. Nathaniel pensaba que aunque no era tan bonito como un atardecer, ver ese gran tronco a través del cristal lo hacía sentir mejor. Le daba seguridad, algo que su padre se encargó de arrebatarle.

Con un suspiro pesado, se levantó de la cama. Sin sus padres cerca, podía crear alguna especie de portal temporal que podría usar para tener un poco de autonomía. Se sentó frente al escritorio, recargó el mentón en su mano, y empezó a dar toquecitos en la sien con su dedo. Aún con eso en mente, no se sentía capaz de salir de casa como si nada.

Nathaniel abrió un cuaderno en la última hoja, en la parte de abajo escribió «Cárcel» y «Libertad condicional», después arrancó ese pedazo dejando dos fragmentos de papel, los dobló y mezcló entre sus manos para dejarlos caer sobre el escritorio.

«No, no seas estúpido». Se recordó a sí mismo poniéndose de pie, dio media vuelta y pasó las manos por su cabello, jalando ligeramente algunos mechones.

Volteó de nuevo hacia la mesa, mordió su labio y se quedó mirando esos pedacitos de hoja por unos segundos. No podía creer que estaba dejando a la suerte esa decisión, por lo común no lo hacía así, pero no se le ocurría qué más hacer. En medio de un suspiro profundo, se acercó al escritorio una vez más y estiró su brazo.

—Vaya estupidez —susurró para sí mismo al mismo tiempo que escogió uno de los papeles.

Resultó ser el de la izquierda: Libertad condicional.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★  
  


Empezó a sentirse mucho más nervioso cuando iba llegando a la casa de Kim. En ese momento maldecía conocer donde vivía gracias a un proyecto de ciencias que hicieron el año pasado, si no lo hubiese sabido, habría sido sencillo quedarse en casa. Pero ahí estaba, a punto de ir a su primera fiesta. La música se escuchaba fuerte desde el porche, no parecía una juerga masiva como se mostraba en las películas para adolescentes, pero era evidente que todos estaban haciendo mucho ruido ahí dentro. Se quedó plantado en la entrada sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago, se atrevió a tocar el timbre sin tener la certeza de si alguien lo escucharía, y casi de inmediato se arrepintió. Sabía que habría hecho todo el viaje de regreso a casa, si no hubiese sido porque Melody iba llegando justo cuando estaba dando media vuelta para irse.

—¡Nath, has venido! —exclamó al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba a darle un abrazo apretado. Él se esforzó mucho para no soltar un gruñido o apartarla al sentir las manos presionando su espalda—. ¡Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí! —exclamó con efusividad después de soltarlo.

—Sí, yo... acabé rápido mis tareas.

—¡Yo también! ¿No es genial que congeniamos tanto?

Nathaniel hizo un gesto que pretendió ser una sonrisa, y la puerta abriéndose le salvó de tener que contestar a eso. 

—Oigan, ¿van a entrar o qué? —habló una chica morena desde la puerta, Kim. Melody asintió con una gran sonrisa, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró al interior de la casa—. Chica, ayúdame con algunos bocadillos —pidió caminando hacia la cocina. Ella lo miró apenada, soltó su mano y siguió a su amiga.

Él se adentró al lugar por su cuenta, la acción estaba concentrada en la amplia sala de estar, Nathaniel se quedó en el umbral de la entrada para observar: del techo colgaba una bola disco que iluminaba todo en rosa, naranja y amarillo; el centro era la pista de baile en donde estaban la mayoría de los invitados, reconoció a Iris, quien hacía algunos pasos graciosos, y a Rosalya moviendo su cuerpo con los brazos en alto; también estaban otros chicos y chicas del grupo B con quienes no se relacionaba, entre ellos solo reconoció a Dajan, un tipo alto y moreno que destacaba en popularidad por ser el capitán del equipo de baloncesto; Lysandro se encontraba de pie con las manos en los bolsillos a un lado de la mesa de botanas, tenía una sonrisa apacible que denotaba diversión al ver a un par de chicos haciendo retos de baile; también vislumbró a Violeta, estaba sentada en un sofá a otro extremo de la sala notándose cohibida.

Examinó toda la habitación en busca de la única persona a la que quería ver, pero no encontró ningún rastro de él.

—¿Quieres bailar, delegado?

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escuchar la voz de Castiel en su oído. Dio media vuelta y por fin pudo mirarlo, admirar sus brillantes iris plateadas tan de cerca provocó un temblor que recorrió su cuerpo con nerviosismo.

«¿Por qué tiene que ser tan guapo? Castiel debe tener los ojos más hermosos de todos». Nathaniel sintió sus mejillas calentarse ante sus propios pensamientos y agachó la mirada, su silencio provocó que Castiel soltara un gruñido como señal de molestia.

—No sé porqué sigo esperando una respuesta de tu parte, es obvio que nunca vas a volver a hablarme. —Nathaniel se atrevió a levantar la vista de nuevo permaneciendo callado, a lo que Castiel bufó enfadado—. Imbécil.

El resentimiento que cargó en aquella expresión le hizo sentir como si se hundiera el corazón en su pecho. Castiel lo empujó con su hombro y se adentró a la sala de estar. Nathaniel soltó un pesado suspiro, y sin estar seguro de qué hacer, se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala.

«¿Esperando una respuesta?».

Ahora que lo reflexionaba, desde que cortó su relación con él, Castiel se mostró obstinado en mantener su amistad. Se acercaba a Nathaniel de vez en cuando, en momentos que se quedaban solos, y Castiel decía algo tan banal como que la clase había sido muy aburrida, o que quería saltarse las siguientes horas. A veces le preguntaba si iría a la cafetería en el descanso, o si ya traía su comida de casa. Nathaniel curvó sus labios hacia arriba de manera inconsciente, eso de alguna forma lo hacía sentir bien, sabía que Castiel era el tipo de persona que una vez que se sentía herido, le era difícil perdonar.

Nathaniel estaba seguro de que sí lo había lastimado; era común que terminara aquellas conversaciones unilaterales de manera hostil. Él mismo le dio razones para que esas preguntas simples se convirtieran en insultos o incitaciones a discutir, y después de todo, Nathaniel seguía absteniéndose de contestar para no meterlos en problemas.

«¿O sea que todo este tiempo sus provocaciones no eran otra cosa que la espera por una respuesta?». Se cuestionó a sí mismo mirando en dirección a Castiel, quien en ese instante estaba hablando con Lysandro. «¿Castiel todavía quiere ser mi amigo?».

Otro problema era, por supuesto, que él no quería solo mantener una amistad. No podía fingir que estaba bien con ello, cuando era consciente de que deseaba tener con Castiel lo que se suponía debía querer con alguna chica. Le espantaba pensar en cómo reaccionaría si lo supiese.

Nathaniel se sintió abrumado al darse cuenta de que, a pesar del distanciamiento que él comenzó y de su constante silencio, Castiel todavía esperaba algo. Seguía intentándolo. Sin embargo, estaba convencido de que no serviría retomar su vieja relación... nunca podría ser honesto por completo respecto a sus sentimientos. O su propia vida.

—Nath, ¿qué haces ahí sentado? —dijo Melody llegando junto con Kim, quien llevaba en sus manos bandejas con emparedados.

—Sí, delegado, ¡vamos a bailar! —exclamó Kim al mismo tiempo que meneaba sus caderas. Ella se abrió paso por la pista de baile luciendo impresionante, logró llegar hasta la mesa de botanas para dejar las bandejas. Melody se soltó a reír y jaló a Nathaniel de la mano para llevarlo al centro de la sala.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★  
  


De vuelta en su habitación, Nathaniel trataba de determinar si disfrutó de la fiesta o no. Bailó con Melody un par de ocasiones, el dolor en su espalda todavía no le permitía moverse con libertad. Sabía que si no hubiese sido porque la chica insistió en llevarlo a la pista de baile, se habría quedado sentado solo en aquel sofá. Además no dejaba de ser incómodo escuchar cuando ella señalaba lo mucho que coincidían. Era cansado, se preguntaba si debía volver a dejarle en claro que no quería nada con ella.

También no dejaba de darle vueltas a la situación con Castiel. El deseo de verlo esa noche fue parte de su motivación para ir, pero su breve encuentro provocó que estuviera más molesto con él. Y algo que lo hizo sentir más decaído, fue que lo vio coqueteando con una chica castaña del otro grupo, de quien no recordaba el nombre, solo sabía que era nueva en la escuela. Nathaniel se descubrió a sí mismo echando un ojo de vez en cuando, observó a Castiel rozando los dedos en el rostro de la chica, sonriéndole, hablándole al oído... No había cruzado palabra con ella y ya sentía que no la soportaba.

Tal vez no había salido tan bien, pero quería sacar algo bueno de toda la situación, algo que le hacía tener cierto nivel de satisfacción. Nathaniel se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama, sin evitar tener una sonrisita en su rostro.

Salió. 

Tomó una decisión, con la ayuda de unos estúpidos papelitos, pero hizo algo que jamás se le habría permitido. Se sentía como trastada sin consecuencias. Eso era lo mejor de todo: su padre nunca se enteraría.

No recibiría ningún castigo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!~


End file.
